The present invention relates to cooking utensils and particularly to tools for forming, shaping and positioning hamburgers on a grill for cooking.
Hamburgers are a popular food and hamburger grilling is a popular way to cook hamburgers and is involved with a variety of leisure activities. With the never-ending popularity of the hamburger, and particularly the charcoal grilled hamburger, in American outdoor activities, there continually is a need for improvement in the cooking utensils. One common frustration with making hamburgers is the mess associated with repeated handling of the hamburger meat while trying to shape the hamburger patties, season them, and position them on the grill for cooking. Inevitably, the cook's hands become greasy and bloody from the meat, and in turn spice bottles and cooking utensils such as spatulas get greasy and bloody, and/or the cook has to repeatedly wash his or her hands. A good amount of used paper, dirty dishes and hand washing typically results. Hamburger patty presses or patty makers don't alleviate the mess problem because while they make uniform patties, they typically just result in even more utensils to wash.